1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to computer disc storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disc storage apparatus wherein the same is arranged for convenience of retrieval of discs relative to a storage assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer discs in contemporary business and domestic use of computers requires the storage of various master programs and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact storage arrangement providing ease of access and retrieval of various discs relative to the storage apparatus. Prior art computer disc storage structure is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,261; 4,860,897; and 4,697,704.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved disc storage apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.